In some barcode readers, the central illumination axis of light emitted by the illumination source is nonparallel with the central field-of-view (FOV) axis of the imaging assembly. As a result, the imaging assembly may not obtain a suitable image of the barcode or other symbol, as the barcode is not properly or uniformly illuminated, or barcode is entirely or partially outside the FOV of the imaging assembly. Past barcode readers have addressed this problem by placing a lens in front of the illumination source to redirect the central illumination axis. However, the lens magnified the light emitted by the illumination source. This had the effect of magnifying the brightest spots of the illumination source (i.e., hotspots) on the barcode, which, in turn, caused oversaturation of all or part of the barcode thereby degrading the quality of the captured image of the barcode.
Accordingly, there is a need for a barcode reader with an optical element to redirect the central illumination axis towards the central FOV axis of the imaging sensor with little to no magnification.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.